Red Moon Eclipse
by Mirsa
Summary: Dusky has a rare and unique talent that the Lunar wolves find fascinating.


A sound floated to them through the misty night. Every wolf's head in the place rose as one, snouts pointed towards a full moon that hung like a pearl amidst the diamond points surrounding it. Haruka's hand stilled from her stirring the flat pan over the fire. She was the only one not looking to the sky. Instead, she stared into the flames, a grin turning her lips as she listened to the sound. It was a haunting sound, beautiful and ethereal. It pulled at the soul, tugging at the heartstrings and eliciting emotions not often brought to the surface of life. She felt Tsume shudder next to her, and Haruka looked out of the corner of her eye, turning her head but slightly to see the gray wolf taking deep, steadying breaths as he blinked, trying to rid his eyes of the tale-tell shimmer of unshed tears. Haruka ducked her head to hide her wolf's grin as she slid to where she could lean against the gray's leg and continued to stir her pan. Tsume's hand appeared on her left shoulder, grasping it tightly as she felt him lay his forehead on her back, his heavy breath warm on her skin.

A sound suddenly appeared with the howling, a softer, closer sound and Haruka jerked her head around to stare at Cheza, curled up next to Kiba as she always was. The girl's eyes were closed and her throat worked as she sang along with the distant wolf song. Haruka watched as even Kiba's eyes closed, and the strain melted away from his face as he listened to the Flower Maiden's song.

Eventually Cheza's voice faded and fell away, and soon after the singing wolf ended its song. The night was changed; the moon seemed brighter, the stars more alive as they winked in the blackness. A peace had descended upon the Shadow and Lunar wolves. Tsume had quieted his heart but had not removed his hand from Haruka's shoulder. Cheza lay asleep with Kiba's arms wrapped protectively around her. The only one who was not content to be in company was Toboe. Ever since Dusky had vanished and Haruka had kept him from following – with a little help from Tsume – he had been edgy and nervous, much as he had been in Freeze City before he'd met the other wolves. Now he lay at Haruka's left side, tense, lifting his head every few minutes to stare out into the night, eager for the return of the younger sister.

Haruka had been watching the young male wolf for some time, knowing that it would be hours before her sister returned from her errand. Some time ago Haruka had finished cooking whatever it was that was in the pan and had set it aside on some stones to cool. Now she reached over and laid her hand on Toboe's neck, gently ruffling his fur and he turned his head away from the black door to look into her face, whining faintly in question.

"I promise she is alright. She is not alone, and this is a night no wolf dares attack one such as her."

The red-brown wolf's eyes mirrored the confusion evident in his body, and Haruka grinned. Mischievously she closed one eye and tilted her head, still looking Toboe in the eye.

"What was that?" Blue's voice came from around the right side of the fire, where she sat in illusion with Hige curled up around her, dozing lightly. Haruka's eyes grew misty as she recalled the sound she had heard all her life.

"It is as much a part of Dusky's history as these scars are of mine." At the mention of the disfiguring marks the Lunar wolves had learned of a few nights earlier, all the members of Cheza's pack perked to attention. Toboe kept his head trained on Haruka, and she stilled her hand but kept it laid across his neck.

"Dusky was born during a Red Moon eclipse. It is one of the rarest events on this planet; unpredictable, no one knows when the next one will occur. That's why it must have been fated that my sister be born during one. To boot, she was not born in our family's den; Mother had been caught in labor at the stream-pool, and it turned out not only was Dusky born beneath the eclipse, but that she somehow managed to touch the moonlit water as well. In wolf lore, it is said that a pup that is born beneath a Red Moon eclipse is blessed and destined for great things. So far, Dusky has indeed become great among our kind; this is why none dare confront her – instead they must deflect their attacks to me. But the lore also says that if a Red Moon pup touches moonlit water on the same night, they will be … gifted. Nothing was ever said of the gifts, for none still live who had ever witnessed such an event.

But it became apparent that my sister had become what is called a Singer. Our father taught us to sing to the moon, in memory of the Lunar Flowers now vanished and a Paradise we may never see. After they left, Dusky continued with the tradition, but I did not join her for years. But then, one night there was an eclipse. I was at the stream, I think, but suddenly was arrested by some force. I could not move, no matter how hard I struggled. Then a sound came to me on the wind, something that both called and repelled, simply because it was so stunning. I battled myself and won, and I determined to find where this … _sound_ was coming from. I followed it until I came to the Hill. There, glowing in the moonlight, her muzzle opened and raised to the sky … was my sister. She honestly had no idea what her howling did to me until I told her. It is an irrepressible urge at times, but mostly she just enjoys singing. But when we left our home and traveled here, she managed to restrain herself for the new moon. She has been singing ever since we arrived here, and once the other wolves discovered it was she who affected them so, they unanimously resolved to never harm the one who called to them only as the Lunar Flower's scent did. But to maintain their pride they must fight someone when defending their territory, and only if she were alone could they stand down. At any other time they will fight whoever is the unlucky soul."

"But why does she sound like Cheza?" Kiba's voice was low and warning; Haruka knew she walked a fine line.

"Honestly, I don't know. I suppose it is a gift from the Moon for those of us wolves who have not the courage or ability to seek out neither the Flower Maiden nor journey to find Paradise. Perhaps it is a sign, something to keep us believing in a dying hope for so long. All I know is that I did not realize that she was indeed blessed with a wolf's version of the Flower Maiden's song until I heard Cheza singing to your pack and mine after that fight. She healed so many of us, beyond even what my skills could have achieved.


End file.
